Talk:Days and Directions of Synthing
Proof? *I don't want to rain on your parade or anything but where is the proof for this? where is the data that supports these theories? My current run of leveling data (~400 bonecraft synths) show no evidence that day, moon phase or facing direction affects skill ups. LiennaOfShiva 04:57, 15 July 2008 (UTC) *Ok so you added that you are simply a firm beleiver in the directional synthing theory and you are also not above 60 in any craft, I guess that answered my question. LiennaOfShiva 20:31, 15 July 2008 (UTC) *Go here to read the various experiments. Xelif *This is My Personal Guide I decided to share on Wiki. It is an accumulation of Information. I did not add the Test or Results. The Space needed for many of the test would take up a lot of memory. Also I started testing with Woodworking at lv10. I was a lv60 in 3 weeks. I used the Low level HQs to Fund my Other crafts. I never said any of the theories were fact. Until SE releases the correct formula for crafting, All we have are theories. What works for one Person may not for another. OpacusRex 16:46, 16 October 2008 (UTC) *As another woodworker for profit i have to say ~400 synths is a relatively small sample set. When making arrows/bolts for profit you routinely will run into the hundreds of synths in a single days work, as such, it may (or may not) apply (more or less) to your chosen recipe. That being said there is also "evidence" suggesting that HQs that increase the number of items created per synth work on a different scale then other gear. in any case I doubt that much contained herein could hurt you chances while crafting. More importantly i would like to add to this whole theory the idea that weather will have as much (if not more) affect on your synths as the day will. No hard evidence here just the impression i get from leveling range with fletching materials and synthing during earth weather. My 2c. --GunnerX 07:54, 26 October 2008 (UTC *What is the difference between 'better success' and 'greater success?' --Tristal 14:03, 31 October 2008 (UTC) *The More success You have, the less the chance of HQ. And there are exception to every rule. When I was doing Hachimaki, I was 3 under the cap and HQ'd 2 Hachimaki+1s in a row. That threw me for a loop, and i read a post on Allakhazam.com about the HQ rate like about 1% while under the Items skill cap. Just FYI, while i was thinking bout it.Opacus Rex 17:38, 31 October 2008 (UTC) *The "exceptions" to HQing are mostly fluke chances, like taking 4 d20s and rolling all 1s (Yatze!). There is plenty of anecdotal evidence of such happening all the time, and in a game as widely used as FFXI, I'm not surprised it comes up. I remember cooking Marron Glace for skill and making like 5 or 6 HQs at the time. I remember doing a triple run of Wings of Fury and getting the Astral Ring three times in a row. These sort of statistical anomalies happen all the time. -- 19:42, 31 October 2008 (UTC)